


ambrosia

by tceils



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Implied Character Death, author don't cry challenge failed, but a lot of love, but yall sleep on it smh, i actually cried while writing this, pLEASE read this i'm so proud, taeil being smart challenge succeeded, take my uwus, this is my first good oneshot, this is so soft literally shut up, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tceils/pseuds/tceils
Summary: moon taeil is soft, quiet, and shy. he's in highschool but he knows more than the average student - he knows the meanings of tons of flowers. he likes a girl. he thinks that her smile is like the sun - radiant and beautiful. taeil's bad at expressing his emotions, so he gives her flowers all the time, each one with a different meaning. the only problem is that she's completely clueless.





	ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> undercase is intentional.

taeil walked through the entrance to his school, his arms hidden behind his back. he was carrying a bouquet of flowers for her. who's her, you may ask. well, in his eyes, she's perfect. she's as radiant as the sun but as shy as a turtle. she's as soft and as playful as a kitten when you get to know her but she's as cautious as a fox. she is so many things, and taeil's head over heels for her.

the flowers that he was carrying had many different meanings; acacia for hidden love, apple blossom for luck, fern for fascination, and heliotrope for devotion. he tried to hide the growing blush spreading across his face as he handed the small collection of flowers to her. she took them, her face a mixture confusion and happiness. she quietly says a short "thank you" and runs off in the hall. taeil watches her for a moment longer, joy spreading through his body like fire igniting a doused surface.

these little gestures continued for weeks, frequently changing up the combination of flowers. sometimes it was lady's slipper, gloxinia, ipomoea, and lavender with marjoram. other times it was phlox, thornapple, wood-sorrel, and orange blossom mixed with marigold. there were many different combinations, but she didn't know what any of them meant. however, one day she went to the local flower shop after school to look for marigold seeds since they looked so beautiful. that day, she was carrying a bouquet of japonica, eucalyptus, marigold, delphinium, and white clover. when the shopkeeper saw the beautiful bouquet, her interest piqued and she asked the young girl if she could look at it.

when the girl said yes and handed the combination of flowers over the counter, the older woman heartily laughed. whoever gave the flowers to her was clearly in love with her. the shopkeeper asked if she knew what the flowers meant. when she said no, the older told her all of the meanings. the young girl was shocked and blushing by the time she was done explaining. to the shopkeeper's surprise, she slowly asked, "what flowers mean happiness, true love, and 'i love you'?"

the shopkeeper smiled with generosity and picked out chrysanthemum, gladiolus, globe amaranth, and coral honeysuckle for the girl. she wrapped it up and put it in plastic wrapping, mimicking the bouquet that taeil had given her. as she blinked happily upwards to the shopkeeper, the older woman handed her both bouquets and told her to tell her what happens. briskly nodding, the young girl skipped out of the shop, having completely forgotten about the marigold seeds.

the next day at school when taeil tried handing her a bouquet, she shook her head. at first he was confused but then he became embarrassed when she pulled out a bouquet from behind her back and presented it to him. a wide smile appeared on his face and he spoke his first words to her since they started their little wordless game, "will you be mine?"

her immediate reaction was a small smile and an eager nod. she finally knew everything that he was saying to her without words, and she found out that she returned all of the feelings as well. this was something taeil didn't expect, but he was overjoyed to know that the girl loved him back.

many years after that life changing day, the couple still exchange combinations of flowers. on one snowy winter day, taeil gives a special combination of flowers to his lover. he leaves ivy, jonquil, king's spear, lily, olive, and her favorite flower, marigold, on the cold wooden box before it is lowered into the soil that once birthed those exact flowers.


End file.
